Perdoname
by Caro-Snape
Summary: One shot. No se me dan muy bien los resumenes asi que... Sevy sale por si sirve de aliciente jijiji.Review? si? porfi ;-)


**Autora: **CaroSnape

**Disclaimer**: No son míos que le vamos ha hacer, la Rowling los vio antes y me los quito! Será.....

**Género**: Drama/Angustia

**Dedicatori**a: Pues pa la Ana porque me esta escribiendo un fic mu xulo y porque me manda fotitos de mi Sevy como su madre lo trajo al mundo ;-P y pa todos los que lo leais por valientes ;-) Ah! Y pa Renata y Estela por dejarnos publikr su fic!

**Resumen**: Sirius ha vuelto.....

Porfiiiiiiiiiiii Feedback o review o revisión llamadlo como cherais pero porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

PERDÓNAME 

Aun no me lo puedo creer, me parece imposible. Estoy aquí, apoyado contra este frió cristal observando esa impersonal y triste habitación del otro lado, y sin embargo, soy el chico mas feliz del mundo, porque en ella se encuentra mi padrino.

Si, Sirius ha vuelto de entre los muertos, y esta vez para quedarse.

FLASH BACK

--Sr. Granger, estoy algo cansado de su atrevimiento.

--Pero...

--SILENCIO!...¿Cuantas veces le he dicho que no ayude al señor Lombottong? Y a usted le da lo mismo, sigue empeñada en hacer perder puntos a su casa. De acuerdo le daré el placer... 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.

--Per...

--Y, ya basta niña insolente!!.

--Es usted un maldito hijo de puta!!

--Ya llego Potter al rescate...

--Es usted un cínico y un....

RINGGGGGG!!!!

--¿Donde cree que va Sr. Potter? Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿no?

--Eh...

--Sabes Potter, te pareces tanto a tu padre, tan arrogante, tan altivo. Creyendo que tenía...

--CÁLLESE!!!! No se atreva a hablar de mi padre. Usted...usted...usted no le conocía.

--Ah no? Potter sabes perfectamente que si. ¿O...es que ya has olvidado que el y su .......chucho casi me matan?.

--¡¡¡Como se atreve!!! ¡¡¡Como se atreve a hablar de mi padrino, como se atreve a ensuciar su memoria!!! Sabe, quizás cometió un error, si, pero desde luego el tenía alma, tenia corazón, luchó por lo que creía y pago el castigo de un traidor. Usted, sin embargo...carece de todo eso. A nadie le importa lo que le pase, nadie le echara de menos mañana, si hoy muere.

-- Váyase.

No sé porque ha venido este recuerdo a mi mente pero ni siquiera el desagradable encontronazo con Snape esta mañana puede turbar mi felicidad.

Aun no ha despertado desde que lo trajeron, al menos, eso es lo que he oído que el médico le decía a Dumbledore.

Dumbledore... le debo tanto, siempre me ha apoyado, siempre ha estado ahí, y ahora...ahora trae de vuelta a la única familia que me quedaba. Tengo que agradecérselo y lo haré ahora mismo, si es que consigo apartar la cara del cristal al que llevo pegado más de dos horas.

Me giro y lo veo ahí, de pie, parece cansado, mucho más viejo que de costumbre y...extrañamente...triste.

--Yo... gracias señor.

--No he sido yo, Harry

--¿Entonces? ¿Lupin?

--No Harry, no. Severus.

--¿Qué?

No puede ser verdad lo que estoy oyendo, es simplemente imposible. ¿Por qué iba Snape a hacer algo por mi? Peor aun ¿Por qué iba ha hacer eso por alguien al que ha odiado siempre? ¿Por qué hacer eso por Sirius?

--No..no entiendo...yo...yo quiero agradecérselo.

--Me temo que ya no podrás Harry.

--¿Por qué?

--¿No lo sabes? Solo hay una forma de hacer regresar a aquellos que caen tras el velo, otra persona ha de adentrarse en él para ir en su busca, además para que luego puedan regresar ambos, dicha persona debe desear fervientemente el regreso de la otra. Pero, el que se atreve a emprender dicha aventura ha de pagar con su vida, y perderá esta a medida que el rescatado la vaya recuperando. Así pues, cuando Sirius recupere la conciencia, el profesor Snape morirá

--No es posible, el le odia, el...le odia.

No puedo articular nada más, las palabras de Dumbledore me han dejado frió, yo, yo simplemente no puedo asimilar lo que he oído.

--Toma, Severus quería que te entregara esto.

Alargo de forma automática la mano y cojo la carta que me tiende. La abro y procedo a su lectura:

_Querido Harry:_

_Siento todo el daño que te haya podido causar durante estos años, lo siento tanto que duele. _

_No puedes imaginar lo que ha sido para mi ser como tu mismo dijiste "un maldito hijo de puta". Pero tenía que guardar las apariencias, tenía que interpretar mi papel. Durante todo este tiempo, de una forma u otra he sido vigilado y, no podía permitir que descubrieran mi juego a dos bandas. Ser espía no es fácil, sobre todo cuando el "malo" es Voldemort._

_No voy a negar que la excusa de odiar a James me vino que ni pintada, porque la verdad sea dicha yo le odiaba igual que el a mi. Pero quiero que sepas algo, ese odio jamás, jamás se extendió a tu madre,Lily...... lo que viste en el pensadero, era solo otra actuación._

_Además de a ti, debo pedir disculpas a otros, pero me temo que no tengo demasiado tiempo para escribir más cartas, así que, por favor pídelo de mi parte: A la Srt. Granger, todos esos gritos e insultos no los sentía, era parte del disfraz, considero que es una chica muy inteligente, que llegara a ser una gran bruja; al Sr. Lombottomg, se que tenia que haber tenido paciencia con el, se que yo le aterrorizaba...; al señor Weasley porque también pagó mi actuación y por último de nuevo a ti Harry._

_Se que pedir disculpas, así, por carta no es demasiado y yo, yo quiero compensar todo el sufrimiento que has vivido desde que Voldemort...desde aquella noche. Así que solo se me ocurrió darte lo que mas deseas recuperar en el mundo, aquello por lo que te sentistes culpable al perder... tu padrino. _

_Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día. _

_Se feliz Harry. _

_Te quiere:_

_Tu Padre_

Ahora si que me he quedado sin palabras, miro a Dumbledore y observo como una lagrima resbala por su cara. Sigo la trayectoria de su mirada y entonces lo veo:

Sirius se ha incorporado y mira en nuestra dirección, sonriente.

Mi padrino está vivo.

El llanto inunda mi cara

Una gran forma negra se abalanza sobre mi alma.

Mi padre ha muerto.


End file.
